


Ouroboros

by NykoKaamos



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, F/M, Female! Kylo, Kylo was Hux's stepmother lol, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, 小 妈 文 学, 雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 有人告诉你，其实你理应住在郡上最大的那幢府邸里，坐拥无垠的庄园，Hux 家族的领地应是属于同样名为“Hux”的你，和 Armitage 一样。但是 Brendol Hux，你和 Armitage 的父亲，在你两岁、尚未留下任何记忆的时候，把你与你的母亲 Kylo 赶了出来。注意：小妈文学。小妈文学。小妈文学。再注意：不香。不香。不香。天雷滚滚。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

> 某天在推上想的脑洞。与本文不同的是，脑洞最后他们 3P 了，这里没有。  
> 反正还是很雷以及很不香。开篇的时间与完结的时间相隔太远了，所以写得很，断裂。  
> （单方性转文到底算 M/M 还是 F/M 啊……疑惑。）

记忆始于一间破屋。雨季看着 Kylo 忙着修补房子内的漏雨之处，年长你二十四岁的哥哥 Armitage 有时会来帮忙。有人告诉你，其实你理应住在郡上最大的那幢府邸里，坐拥无垠的庄园，Hux 家族的领地应是属于同样名为“Hux”的你，和 Armitage 一样。但是 Brendol Hux，你和 Armitage 的父亲，在你两岁、尚未留下任何记忆的时候，把你与你的母亲 Kylo 赶了出来。你从未再见过 Brendol。

或许是因为老 Hux 在你成长中的缺位，导致了你在 Armitage 身上索求那一块丢失的父爱拼图。你的哥哥永远金光闪闪、容光焕发，与这间潮湿阴暗之屋远远不配。但一周里至少有一天，他会敲响你与 Kylo 家的房门，跟在 Kylo 身后准备晚餐，在夜色浓稠时抱着你讲述图画书上的故事，然后熄灭床头的小灯，走向母亲的房间，轻扣上门——这是你某一次未完全睡着时发现的。你想，Armitage 是在与母亲讲述 Hux 城堡里的近期轶事。有时你隔着门听到断断续续的来自 Kylo 的哭泣声，宛如在痛苦边缘撕扯的叫喊，你想那是 Kylo 因为不能重返 Hux 府邸而发出的哀嚎。

“为什么爹地不让我和妈咪回去，Armie？”年幼时你问过 Armitage。那时他在帮浴后的你套上睡衣，平静的眼色顷刻变得复杂莫测。

“他不喜欢妈妈的身份。” Armitage 回答。

“妈妈的身份”。后来 Armitage 为你讲述了 Kylo 的身份。你的母亲诞生于一场距今不算久远的战争，老 Hux 攻下 Kylo 所在的小镇，红润白皙的 Kylo 在一片昏黄的硝烟中如一颗半剥开的流水的荔枝，还是孤独的荔枝——Kylo 刚在战火中失去了父母。老 Hux 解救她，挽着她的手踏上战车。其实就是俘虏，是离异多年的 Brendol Hux 的新宠。那年 Kylo 二十岁，Armitage 二十二，而你的哥哥需要称呼比他小两岁的俘虏为“妈妈”。“荒谬至极”——Armitage 如此评价。

最后，他告诉你，当你出生时，他年满二十四。你年过两岁那年，与 Kylo 被赶出 Hux 家族的府邸。Armitage 抿着嘴唇，没有再叙述更多，然后把你抱上肩头，你纤细的双腿圈住他的脖颈，Armitage抱着你回到卧室。

Kylo 没有再嫁，你知道她绝非坊间里流传的再找了个显赫的达官贵人，或是从老 Hux 那里获得了一大笔钱财。约莫是从生父生母那里继承了天赋与技术，她手艺惊人，最初以缝制长袍、教孩童剑术为生，后来开始铸造金属头盔与武器，甚至干起去邻郡送货的苦力活，根本无需来自雄性的任何协助。你曾偷窥到 Armitage 在台灯下写了张支票、放到 Kylo 手心，她迅速推了回去。

“我不需要它。”

“这是我的责任，Ren。”

你不知道 Armitage 口中的“责任”是何物，明明将你与 Kylo 赶出家门的是父亲。最后 Kylo 仍拒收那一张在台灯下朦胧地透着微光的支票，而你看到 Armitage 趁她不注意之时将纸片放入书桌的顶格抽屉。

除了房子简陋，母子二人的生活衣食无忧，甚至在这一片街区谈得上富庶。有时你好奇这究竟全应归功于 Kylo，还是也有一部分 Armitage 的付出。十五岁那年，他们甚至将你送进了最好的公学，也是 Armitage 当年所就读的学校。过程有一些曲折，第二周你没能去上学，校方难为情地告知 Kylo，Brendol Hux 在干扰着。但在周末你们收到了复学的来信。“记得和 Armitage 道谢。”Kylo 在转告消息以后嘱咐你。

学坏了。

公学男孩躲在地下室里共同手淫不是新鲜事。你们围成一圈，边上下动着手腕，边放肆地聊起此时此刻的幻想对象。站在你对面的金毛提到 Armitage 的名字，意识到你的在场，他睁开眼，说，对，Hux，就是你的哥哥 Armitage Hux，他以前和我哥是同学，前不久来我家拜访，噢，操，看到你哥的第一眼我就想把他的那根塞进我的屁眼，我打赌他下身的毛发也是迷人的姜红色，我要它狠狠地撞上我的屁股。Hux 你有看到过他的身体吗？什么你竟然没有看到过你哥的裸体兄弟之间互看不是很正常的？哦对了我还靠着意淫我哥的身体自慰过，你也可以试试这个。

他怒吼一声，射出的液体正对着往你这边溅来，“那他妈的，爽极了。”

原本你一周回家一次，自学会肖想 Armitage 的裸体而自慰起改为了半月一趟。某次返家时 Kylo 问你是最近遇到什么不顺心的事了么，因为你很少回来。你注意到房间内属于 Armitage 的私人物件相比你离开那时多了太多，杂乱的共用衣柜里开始有了袖扣与领夹的固定居所，你在兄长身上闻到的古龙水也占据了浴室梳妆柜的一角，陌生的沐浴盐静坐在浴缸的边缘。Armitage Hux 的痕迹与气息强烈地充盈着整间房子。然后从门口传来钥匙孔转动的声音，结束工作的 Armitage 回家了，看到正前方面对面站立着的你与 Kylo，他在苍白的脸颊上划出笑容，然后走过来拥抱你，残余的一丝须后水之味蹭上你的鬓角，他说好久不见，很高兴你能回家。

你突然地恐慌。

后来改为一月一次。躲避他们的缘由，一是因为意识到背德地将兄长视为情欲对象后袭来的羞耻，二是不知为何你无法容忍 Armitage Hux 对那间房屋的入侵。是为什么？是害怕 Kylo 会对非亲生的 Armitage 赋予偏爱吗？还是意识到有你看不到的暗河在下方涌动？总之你感到奇怪，Armitage 理应是属于璀璨的 Hux 家府邸，或是整洁发亮的高级公寓，而不是属于那里，一定是什么把他缠在了那里。到了第三年，你甚至改为不定期返家，打通电话回去，Kylo 在另一边回复你 Armitage 这周末不会回来，你松了口气，说你会回家，不管另一头的 Kylo 还有没说完的话，然后挂掉电话，拿起浴巾，边想着不归家的那人边走入宿舍的浴室。你合拢眼皮，要去想象 Armitage 的身体，潜意识里蔓延出一个无法自制的想象画面，火红的短发与乌黑的长发缠绕相拥，你的兄长被你的母亲夹在双腿之间，Armitage 搂抱着 Kylo 将她抵在房子浴室里肮脏的砖墙上，他的下身抽动，她趴在肩上吐出呻吟，他们紧紧相连，两具剔透的白肤在水雾中诡异恐怖，像从池塘里爬出的两具鬼魂。你关掉水龙头跑出浴室。却怎么都刷不走这个想象，靠着这个画面，抖着身子在被窝里释放了一次。

距离这个罪恶的想象已过去两个月，有时你收到 Kylo 与 Armitage 的电报或留言，一个在说最近回趟家吧，你的兄长思念你，一个说你应该常回来，不该让母亲孤单。

孤单？你挂掉留言，盯着墙上的一个斑点出神。或许你的想象是真的，或许她从就不孤单。

最新留言，来自 Armitage，短短两句，语气坚定不容反抗——

“Brendol 去世了。务必回来一趟。”

当晚便有轿车出现在宿舍楼下。Hux 少爷，我载您回府上。

“葬礼呢？”

“在明天。记得不要晚起。”

“Kylo 呢？”

“她有自己的房间。”

“那你呢，Armie？”

Armitage 的一只手扶上卧室的门把手，微微皱起眉，回答：“我也有自己的房间。晚安，Brother。”

仆人全数退去。在夜色中，Hux 家的府邸归入一片瘆人的阴暗的黑绿。唯一在亮着灯的那间房间像是一种召唤，飘到你的床前，引诱你走下床，双足没入柔软的拖鞋，轻轻推开卧室的房门。记忆始于那一间破屋，所以，你理应对这一间十几年来未曾踏足过的大宅一片陌生，但你却一步一步准确无误地走到了在漆黑中醒目的那一屋黄光前。

那比你两个月前的幻想更美好。Kylo 像是一块被切开的蛋糕，晃动的白肉是松软的糕体，淌在皮肤上的汗水与体液在暖黄灯光下是甜腻的蜂蜜奶油，Armitage 就是那把锋利的刀，从她的双腿间穿行，一下一下凶猛地用自身的利刃切入 Kylo 的身体，引得她发出响亮而细碎的呻吟。

你定睛去看。姜红色的。Armitage 私处的杂乱毛发也是火红的色彩，和你的想象一样。你完全没注意到目光投向门这边的 Kylo 看到了门缝之中你的双瞳，谁叫你的眼睛生得和 Armitage 的一样闪亮，在黑暗中完全无法隐匿。

Kylo 撇过眼神，双眼埋进 Armitage 的发丛，丰厚的嘴唇抵上他的耳垂，说了一声你的名字。紧接着是一声高亢的尖叫，似是被在体内冲撞的性器顶上了敏感点。

“嗯？”Armitage 偏过头，看着怀里的人问。

“我在想，要不要告诉他，其实他……”Kylo 深呼吸，湿透的睫毛刷过 Armitage 的耳廓，“……其实他是我们的孩子。”

身上的人停下动作。没有扳过 Kylo 的头让两人彼此相对，Armitage只是紧紧搂着她丰腴的肉身，眼神对着垫在 Kylo 脑袋下的那枚枕头，语气凶狠。

“不。不。

“我不能引出一些可怕的、潜在的可能，Ren。

“他只能拥有我们，而不能单单拥有你。

“这绝对不在我的容许范围内。”

你转过身，背脊抵着未掩实的房门。你感觉好疼，脑袋，心脏，还有下身。好罪恶。你的手指伸向裤中，想着母亲、兄长——还是该叫“父亲”？——在一声声紧邻顶峰的快感叫喊中，你发出了不可遏的吼声。


End file.
